


Scrambled, Loose

by levendis



Series: Prompt Fics [55]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Competency, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do your best, and sometimes, at the end of the day, you trip and fall into a one-night-stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrambled, Loose

**Author's Note:**

> for resting-meme-face/FernDavant, who prompted: Just Clara femslash. Just all of it.

Firstly, it’d been an accident. She hadn’t been going anywhere in particular, just testing out the randomizer Me had grudgingly installed. This was just where she’d ended up. No ulterior motive.

Secondly, she’d meant for it to be an apology drink. She’d randomly landed on a military base floating in some backwater corner of space, and randomly bumped into a familiar face, and non-randomly felt a familiar guilt.

Not her fault it devolved.

“Not much of a selection here,” Journey said, gripping her plastic mug. “Not a whole lot of anything, anywhere, anymore.”

“Well, there’s rocket fuel, and then there’s paint thinner, and…” She trailed off, joke abandoned in the face of Journey’s intense, unblinking stare.

She was a good-looking woman, especially out of uniform.

“I’ve got a stupidly expensive bottle of scotch back at mine,” Clara said, a little breathlessly. “I stole it.”

Why did she say…whatever. Anyway. Just a friendly drink, chance meeting, nothing to be read into -

The second the door closed with its twee little bell-jingle, Clara found herself backed up against the counter, Journey’s knee hard between her legs, hands scrabbling to undo Clara’s sensible all-purpose all-time-zones blouse, unhook her bra, palms rough and warm on her breasts.

“Don’t think this means I forgive you,” Journey muttered into the crook of Clara’s neck, before pulling back and bodily hoisting her onto the countertop.

“Wouldn’t expect you to.” As previously established, Clara 100% had not expected or wanted any of this to happen.

“Yeah, well. I know what you people are like.” Roughly pulling Clara’s legs apart, hands tight on her thighs.

Clara flailed her arms around, looking for some kind of purchase, something not hair-pulling because she’d been trying to break that particular habit considering, apparently, not everyone liked it. Fistful of paper napkins, okay. She started wringing them to shreds.

Less talking, now, in this totally unexpected chance encounter no one could have possibly predicted. Her stockings, panties pulled down, Journey’s mouth hot against her cunt. Clara tried not to squirm for a whole five seconds before Journey’s tongue hit her clit, then gave up. Ditto the undignified squeaky noises coming out of her throat.

So it had been, maybe, a while since she’d encountered anything other than Mr Shaky and Ms Fingers. And Journey is nothing if not efficient. Therefore, not her fault that she comes as fast and hard as she does, the edge of the countertop biting into the backs of her knees, bits of paper napkins everywhere, a strangled ‘nnnyergh’ kind of vocalization.

She leaned back and watched the ceiling fan twirl lazily. Movement in her peripheral vision: ah, the complimentary peppermint candies by the register.

“The food’s pretty bad too,” Journey said, unwrapping the candy and popping it into her mouth. “But if you’re hungry, there’s some options.”

“We have waffles here,” Clara said vaguely, then pulled herself upright, hopping down off the counter. She wrapped an arm around Journey’s waist, the other curling around the back of her head, and kissed her. Slow, deep, combo cheap-mint-and-come flavor. “And eggs. And - fuck it.”

 

(All passive-aggressive notes from Me about not Dirtying Up the Front of House were summarily crumpled up and thrown away. Look, she tried her best, okay? Anyway, that’s what the sanitizer solution was for.)


End file.
